A PLL or DLL (“PLL/DLL”) is an electronic circuit, which generates an output signal that has a well-controlled relationship in phase/delay and frequency to an input signal.
PLL/DLLs are used in numerous applications including, for example, I/O interfaces of digital integrated circuits, memory systems, processors, frequency multiplication or frequency tracking.
A PLL/DLL may be biased using a special bandgap bias circuit or a dedicated circuit other than the PLL/DLL. However, using a special bandgap bias circuit may increase cost, design complexity, noise and power consumption in a PLL/DLL application.
Alternatively, a PLL/DLL may be voltage self-biasing, or a voltage generated by the PLL/DLL biases circuit components of the PLL/DLL. This voltage self-biasing allows for process independent PLL/DLL bandwidth tracking to achieve a relatively high input bandwidth for tracking an input signal and reduces voltage-controlled oscillator (“VCO”) or voltage-controlled delay line (“VCDL”) noise. In addition, self-biasing allows for eliminating special bandgap bias circuits.
However, voltage biasing PLL/DLLs by distributing a voltage to various components has many disadvantages. First, voltage biasing PLL/DLLs may not have adequate bandwidth tracking for particular applications. A bias-generating device, such as a metal-oxide field-effect transistor (“MOSFET”), in the various PLL/DLL components receiving the biasing voltage typically must have the same threshold voltage VT as the matching device generating the bias voltage. If the devices are not the same, mismatch is introduced. Also, a voltage bias-generating device typically must operate in a saturation region in order for a good matching. Under certain device operation conditions, such as a slow corner, voltage bias-generating devices will not be in a saturation region.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a current self-biased PLL/DLL without the above-described disadvantages.